Metallic Illusions
by DragonMaster 3000
Summary: Nirvana,Diablo,and Razorback are a breed of zoids thought only to be a myth. And when they get captured it will take all of their courage to get get back to their home. Especially with hints of war now appearing. Fuzor fic.
1. Restless Natives

Summary: Follow Nirvana a wild Liger-Zero as she is captured and taken from her peacefull home,and put in a world full of zoid battles, mystery, and danger as she is pursued by a gang of zoid hunters. Fuzor fic.  
  
Note:The zoids in this story don't really need to eat but they do it to increse their power levels. Like a Shield Liger will only evolve in to a Blade Liger if its power level is high enough.  
  
NOTE: This story takes place in the Zoids Fuzors time period.  
  
=zoid talking " "=human talking * *=thinking  
  
DragonMaster 3000: I've seen a few storys, and a very small few at that, about wild zoids. But so far I have yet to see a story told from a wild zoids point-of-view,ssssoooo this makes me the first to write a story told almost , almost people almost, entirely form a zoids stand point.  
  
Shadow Dragon: This is also the third Fuzor story on F.F. net as well....YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DragonMaster 3000: We hope you love this story, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shadow Dragon: Flames are not accepted but constructive criticism is, and i'm not a walking dictionary so if you notice a few misspelled words then please bear with me. Also I think I finally have the blank out problem fixed.  
  
Chapter One: Restless Natives  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
RAZOR RIDGE FOREST......  
  
/Where do you think your going/ a Blade Liger named Neptune growled to a black zoid with electric yellow stripes and emerald green eyes, that was sneaking around behind it. /Awww, give me a break....I just want to go out and visit Razor back..../ the zoid purred pleadingly. /I really don't like you hanging out with that Saber Tiger but...oh alright...just be back before dark,and be carefull/ the Blade Liger sighed shaking her head. /Thanks Mom!! I'll be back later!/ the black zoid growled before running off.  
  
/I really don't see what all the fuss is about/ Dark Renegade another Blade Liger growled walking up to her. /Well you know how savage Saber Tigers can be..I just don't want anything to happen to her, she's to much like you/Neptune purred mockingly. /To much like me? What do you mean? I was fine as a young zoid/ Dark Renegade asked her. /No you weren't, you were always in trouble, after all why do you think you parents named you Renegade?/ Neptune growled before walking back into the forest.  
  
*She does have a point...especially since our daugters a mutation....come to think of it my grandmother looked like that.... but in any case that girl can take care of herself,after all she is full grown now....and she'll have to leave eventually* Darkrenegade thought before following Neptune back into the forest.  
  
ELSEWHERE.....  
  
As Nirvana sprinted through the forest she paid close attention to what was going on around her, *There are a lot of dangerous zoids around here..i'll have to be carefull until I reach Ridgeback* she thought remembering all the times that her parents, had warned her about the Dark Spiners and Berserk Fury's in the area. *And they do have a point...they think I haven't noticed it yet but I have..* she thought looking around before sprinting across a large field.  
  
Nirvana knew that she was a mutation, a freak, she didn't look like her parents at all and she was black with yellow stripes all over her body, and green eyes instead of orange,she also had 7 blades,5 on her head and 2 on her sides, and she also had 2 hybrid cannons(A.N.She looks exactly like the Liger-Zero Jager, only black and yellow instead of blue). He dad had called her a Liger-Zero and said that she was special and would be stronger then any zoid alive one day;and it was already showing, she had long ago mastered all of her attacks.  
  
*I just wish there was another zoid like me out there..* she thought before stopping dead in her tracks. There was the sound of footfalls coming from her right, she looked around for a place big enough to hide, and finding none prepared to fight;at 27 feet tall, she was too tall to hide in the gigantic forest. A zoid about 36 feet tall walked slowly between the trees trying to find its next meal. Nirvana sighed with relief and stepped out into plain veiw. /So how goes things on your end Diablo?/ She said as the zoid whipped around to face her. Diablo was a full grown Berserk Fury that she had befriended a long time ago. He was also blood red with black stripes all over his body.  
  
/You have to be more carefull! You could have ended up with 2 drills poking through you/ he snarled retracting the drills on his back. /Whatever...I'm going over to see a friend, want to come with me?/ I asked ignoring his last comment. /Well...I guess... as long as my parents doesn't find out that is, they would be so mad at me/ he said after thinking for a bit. /Who cares what they think! I thought you were out on you own now?/ I hissed at him. /Well I plan to leave in 4 days but I haven't exactly told them yet/ Diablo said embaresed.  
  
As they walked through the forest she noticed that something just didn't feel right....it felt as though they were being watched but I couldn't sense any zoids nearby and there weren't any up in the air....I growled and shook my head annoyingly. /You ok?/ Diablo asked her. /Yeah...but...something just doesn't feel right/ I hissed annoyed. He nodded and looked around carefully as we walked.  
  
After walking for 2 or 3 miles we came to the Gale Plains, it was named that because of the winds that always blew there. After wandering around for a bit I was suddenly tackled from the side. I regained my balance and whipped around to face my attacker. I scowled angrily when I saw who it was./It isn't very polite to tackle your best friend when she's trying to find you/ I growled to a brown Saber Tiger with spikes running down it's back and legs. /Well that just proves that you need to pay more attention to what's going on around you/ Razorback replied, highly amused. /Aww shut your trap and lets go down to the lake and see if there are any zoids that we can make a meal out of/ Diablo said shaking his head.  
  
/Yeah, it'll help to sharpen our hunting skills/ Razorback said yawning. /I know a great waterfall that we can go to!/ I said happily. /Race ya Nirvana!/ Razorback said flying across the plains. /Oh yeah? I don't think so!/ Diablo roared kicking in his bosters and pulling ahead of them. /Oh no you don't!/ I roared using my own boosters to catch up with the both of them. /Hey! Thats not fair! I don't have boosters like the rest of you do!/ Razorback complained from behind them. /Less talk more walk!/ Diablo roared from ahead of us, but then I saw him stop dead.  
  
Once I caught up with Diablo, I stared in shock at what was happening down below the cliff we were standing on."Hold it tight!Make sure those ropes hold!" a strange voice said from a Dark Horn. Several Dark Horns,Gun Snipers,Rev Raptors, Aerosaurs,and 4 Konig Wolves had rounded up a herd of Dibison and Gordosaurs.  
  
/What are they doing?!/ Razorback growled catching up to us. /I don't know....why would zoids trap other zoids like that?/ Diablo wondered peering down at the ropes and nets that had trapped the two herds. Although I could understand the strange voices coming from the zoids what they were saying wasn't making any sense. I looked up at the mighty Whale King in the sky, *Whale Kings only live in the water....so why would one be out here?* I thought looking back down at the trapped herd trying to free itself. One of the Gordosaurs swung it's tail around and sent one of the Rev Raptors flying into a tree.  
  
/I've never seen Dark Horns,Gun Snipers,Aerosaurs,Rev Raptors, and Konig Wolves work together like that.....something isn't right here..../ Razoback snarled a bit angrily. /I don't think those zoids are attacking the Dibison and Gordosaurs because they want to...I think the're doing it because they have to/ Diablo snarled maliciously.  
  
/But how? And why?/ I asked shaking my head. /My mother used to tell me about a land where zoids are controled by little beings called.....humans I think it was...and that those humans sometimes captured other zoids for sport,pleasure, and some give them away for something called...money.../ he continued watching as the Whale King landed and the zoids were dragged into it. /I remember hearing about that now....and money is what they use to....to create things/ I said angrily as the other zoids dashed off into the forest to find more zoids to capture.  
  
/We have to warn all the zoids on the island/ I said after a couple of minutes, /We have to tell them to destroy any zoids that are acting strangly....we may be different types but deep down inside were all zoids...and i'm not going to let those,those, those things destroy our home/ I said looking at Diablo and Razorback. /Razorback you head towards Rock Spire Mountain and warn the flying zoids first/ I ordered as we headed back into the forest so we wouldn't be seen.  
  
/Right, i'm right on it/ she said turning and running in the direction of Rock Spire. /Let's do this Diablo...we have to free those zoids in there/ I growled looking over at the Whale King that was sitting there. /You distract them and i'll get those zoids out/ he replied walking towards the back of the Whale King.  
  
15 MINUTES LATER.......  
  
As Gaven sat inside his Konig Wolf he couldn't help but think of the wild zoids that they had caught thus far. They had put up a bigger fight then the usual zoid and they had injured several of their zoids as well.  
  
*Most people say that zoids are just intelligent machines....unable to plan or think the way humans can, and it's accepted world wide that zoids don't' have feelings such as happiness,anger,sorrow, or pain....* Gaven thought as Juliana and Senza dragged Lightning Saix towards the Whale King. *It looks so scared and terrified.....darn it Gaven! It's just a zoid, and zoids don't have feelings* he thought as a screen popped up in front of him.  
  
"Hey Gaven, I thought I heard something out in the forest, towards your left...I want you to go check it out" Senza commanded as they dragged the Lightning Saix up the ramp. "I'm right on it" he replied dashing off into the woods. As he walked almost silently through the woods he had the feeling that he was being watched. *Something just isn't.....right* he thought jerking his Konig Wolf to the side just in time to avoid getting hit. "Whoa! What is that?!" he said looking at the zoid that had nearly ripped him apart. *It looks similar to a Liger-Zero but it has those gigantic bosters on it's back* he thought as it stalked forward hissing at him.  
  
/I don't know who you think you are, but we zoids aren't going down without a fight/ he the zoid roared at him. In his ears he heard a roar but in his head he heard words. Gaven just stared at it in shock before it came charging at him, shocking him back into reality. He dodged it and the rifles on his zoid flipped forward and fired at the wild Liger. It easily dodged his fire and it stopped and began charging the cannons on it's back. *Uh oh, there's not enough room to manuver here Gaven thought looking back at the rock wall behind him. Then the cannons fired and made a direct hit on his Konig Wolf. The impact of the blast nearly blasted his ears out and it threw his zoid into the wall behind it.  
  
"Oooohhhh man, what power..." he moaned lifting his head painfully, his eyes widened when he saw that his command system had frozen. "No not now, any time but now!!" he yelled jerking the controls in an effort to get his zoid to move. /Sorry...but your on the way out!/ the Liger snarled lifting it's glowing paw and swinging it down towards the cockpit.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
DragonMaster 3000: I finally figured out how to fix the problem....the longer a chapter is the more things get cut out of it.....stupid computer....  
  
Shadow Dragon:Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Hidden Secrets

= zoid talking " "=human talking * *= thinking  
  
DragonMaster 3000: Well I must say that this is going to be a long story and will most likely have 2 parts because of it's length...I personally have always wondered how a wild zoid would react if it was thrust into a world ruled by humans and technology....  
  
Shadow Dragon: And then you got tired of wondering and decided to write this story correct?  
  
DragonMaster 3000: Right! I totaly stink at summarys and I hope that if your reading this then......PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! Nothing annoys me more then people who read your storys but don't review it until it's almost over...and it annoys me because I tend to do it, but i'm working on it....PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter Two: Hidden Secrets  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Before my Strike Laser Claw could connect with the Konig Wolf I was blasted from the side. I was knocked over and skidded back a couple of feet. I shook my head and stood up to face who ever had attacked me. I growled when I saw that it was an Aerosaurer. "I take my eyes of of you for one minute and this is what happens?" a voice said from the Aerosaurer. I took the oppertunity to blast it with the Dual Shot Cannon on my belly, it dodged the shot just in time and a tree behind it exploded in a rain of wood and leaves. It hissed and charged at me dodging in between the trees to avoid my fire. *Well two can play that game* I thought unleashing the blades on my sides. I turned tail and ran slicing down trees along the way.  
  
"What the....WHOA!!" I heard crash from behind my and I turned around and saw the Aerosaurer trapped beneath 2 trees. I retracted my blades and began charging the Hybrid Cannons on my back. But before I could fire I heard a loud and familier roar coming from the direction of the Whale King. I paused for a moment waiting to see if it would come again, it did, that's when I realized that it was a cry for help, and it was coming from Diablo. Without so much as a glance I took off towards the Whale King.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Diablo watched carefully as Nirvana bounded off into the forest to prepare her attack. I turned back to the Whale King and used my drills to open up a hole in the side of it. It created a lot of noise but thankfully it was masked by the sound of explosions in the forsest. *Keep it up Nirvana i'm almost there* I thought as I finally made it through the Whale Kings armor. I retracted my drills and carefully stepped inside, after looking around carefully I spotted 4 Lightning Saix. I quietly made my way over there trying my best to avoid the humans along the way. I stopped dead in my tracks when a human came around the corner.  
  
"Hmmmm, I guess it was just my imagination....." he said staring at me suspiciously, while I stood perfectly still. I stood still trying to keep my cool, I didn't have that much time left before Nirvana's distraction ended. "Hey!Eddie! We need help rounding up zoids, get your Gun Sniper and move it!" came a voice from the speakers. He walked away but looked back at me one last time before leaving. I sighed in relief when his Gun Sniper walked down the ramp leading outside.  
  
I quickly walked over to the Lightning Saix and looked for a way to get rid of the electrical chains wrapped around them. /What are you doing?/ one of the Lightning Saix purred softly. /I'm here to get you out of here, I don't now what these humans plan to do with us, and I really don't want to find out either/ I growled stepping on a small control panel. It sparked wildly and I could here the hum of electricity stop as it shut down. I grabbed the chains with my teeth and broke them off. After freeing all of the Lightning Saix I heard several alarms go off,  
  
/The've found out about us! Get as far away from here as you can! Warn all of the other zoids on this island! Tell them that their all in danger!/ I roared to them. They nodded and ran down the ramp and out of sight. I prepared myself for battle as several Rav Raptors came charging up the ramp. One of them jumped up in the air while 2 others spilt up and charged me from the sides. The last one ran around to attack me from the back. *If they think they can get me that easily then their even dumber then I thought* I thought calculating when exactly I should make my move.  
  
Just as they were about to hit me I used my boosters to blast forward and out of harms way. I skidded to a stop and looked back just in time to see them all run into each other. I shook my head and shot at them until I was sure they wouldn't be moving for a while. Then I ran down the ramp... and into 15 Dark Horns. I skidded to a stop just as an electromagnetic net came down on top of me. I roared out in pain as I felt over a million volts course through my body. The more I struggled to get it off the more it shocked me. *I'm not giving up yet!* I thought leting out an earshattering roar for help.  
  
One of the Dark Horns rammed me from behind, I roared again for help as I fell to the ground and they began firing at me. When they finally stopped I struggled once again to get to my feet, I grabbed the net in my mouth, ignoring the electrical shocks, and through it off to the side. /Your not getting rid of my that easily!!/ I roared outraged. I plowed into the Dark Horn on my left ripping it's leg off and tearing the gattling gun off of it's back as well. I sank my teeth into it's neck and threw it into another Dark Horn that was firing at me. *2 down....none to go* I thought as my foot locks came down and the drills on my back opened up.  
  
"What kind of monster is that?" one guy said backing up, "Why hasn't it's mainframe overloaded and shut down yet?! There's no way in the world that a zoid should be able to withstand that sort of electrical shock!" another said. /This is where it ends!!!/ I growled firing all 3 of my Charged- Particle-Beams at them. They blasted past the Dark Horns melting the sides and backs of them effectivly disabling them. *That will take a while for them to fix* I thought as Nirvana came plowing through the forest towards me. /We've got company Diablo! Lot's and lot's of company!!/ Nirvana hissed as several Storm Sworders came flying through the air drooping bombs on us.  
  
I followed Nirvana's gaze and saw that around 30 zoids had surrounded us, most of them being Gun Snipers or Zaber Fangs. /You think they want to capture us?/ I growled, as me and Nirvana went back to back preparing to fight one again. /No, really? I hadn't noticed that yet!/ she replied the 5 blades on her head flipping forward. *Hurry up Razorback.....we're counting on you* I thought charging towards a pair of Zaber Fangs.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
As Gaven finally got his Konig Wolf to stand up, he couldn't help but think about the zoid that he had been fighting just minutes earlier. *It only hit me 2 times.....but even those 2 hits were enough to knock out my command system for a while* he thought sullenly. *And how could I have heard it talking? I've never had that happen to me before...not even with my zoid* he thought thinking of his Konig Wolf. He could hear explosions in the distance and knew that the same zoid that had attacked him was probably stirring up trouble back at the Whale King. He sighed in defeat, there was no way that his Konig Wolf could with stand another hit like that. Even now it barely had enough energy to walk.  
  
* How did I end up doing this anyway? Working illigelly for a gang of dangerous zoid hunters is not what I had in mind when I was looking for a permanent job* he thought sourly as he headed back towards the Whale King. When he got there he was shocked at what he saw. Dozens of zoids were mutilated and destroyed, most had a leg missing, and some had no legs at all. Several Zaber Fangs had been gutted completly and other zoids had their heads or armor ripped off of them. And standing in the middle of it all were 2 zoids,the Liger he had seen earlier and a blood red, black striped Berserk Fury. Although most of the zoids had been taken out some of them still remained. *It's a good thing there are 4 Whale Kings on this island otherwise we would be in BIG trouble* he thought watching as a 3- legged Zaber Fang leaped towards the Liger only to be knocked down and have it's other leg's torn off.  
  
Gaven shuddered as he looked around at the carnage, that Liger could have easily done the same thing to him and his Wolf. *I'd better be glad that Roland came along in his Aerosaur in time to hold it off some* he thought backing into the forest After he didn't want to get caught in the middle of the fightining seeing as he was torn up already. *All this destruction....and all because of a couple of rare wild zoids* Gaven thought remembering what his grandfather had told him.  
  
~Flashback~ "Back in the time of the Ancient Zoidians, there was no such thing as a 'tame' zoid.....zoids worked together with their human partners and nothing more, they understood each other and worked in perfect harmony" his grandfather Giovanni told Gaven. "Back then zoids had thoughts and wills of their own, but many of them prefered to live wild, killing other zoids for food or for survival." he added. "Wow! Really!?" a young Gaven asked eyes wide. Giovanni nodded and continued, "But once the Ancient Zoidians started using them for fighting and for war, zoids became more and more acoustumed to the thought of fighting, and began to fight even when there was no point or objective" he said with a sigh. "So what happened to all of the zoids and people?" Gaven asked deeply interested.  
  
"Well back then zoids didn't have bullets like zoids today, because the people back then had found a way to harness pure energy and turn it into a destructive deadly force" he said pausing. "Energy like Charged-Particle- Beams? That type of energy only used in all weapons?"Gaven asked after thinking for a moment. "Yes exactly, and then one group of Ancient Zoidians created the Deathsaurer, their biggest mistake of all; the Ancient Zoidians then banded together in order to Defeat it and the world was safe" he told Gaven.  
  
"But the destruction from the Deathsaurer had left almost all of the Ancient Zoidians dead right? And what happend to the zoids after the last of the Zoidians were gone?" Gaven asked, "Good question...the Ancient Zoidians came together and started to rebuild their lives, but the strong and almost supernatural bond that they once had with their zoids was gone.....they could no longer talk to their zoids, and the zoids saddend by what the Zoidians had done, left and became wild once more" he said stopping.  
  
"And after that?!" Gaven asked, deeply engrossed in what he was being told. Giovanni smiled and continued, "The Zoidians unable to live without zoids created zoids of their own using the Zoid Eve's power; these zoids had thoughts and wills of their own but nowhere near as much as the zoids living in the wild. Rumors say that some zoids found and island cut off from the rest of he world and on it they loved life as their ancient ancestors did years ago, and soon all memory and knowledge of humankind is said to have vanished from them. Many people belive that the island is no more then a rumor and myth or fantasy, but you never now it may exsist after all" Giovanni concluded.  
  
"If the island does exist then the zoids there would have to be strong right? In order to survive they would have to be smarter and stronger then anything the world has every seen right?" Gaven asked with a smile. "Yes some zoids are even said to have an Organoid System as well, giving them the ability to think,grow and develop, these zoids are said to be as smart as any human" Giovanni said smiling. "And these zoids are thought to look different then other zoids as well, having extra weapons,stronger armor, and most likely different colors as well" Giovanni finished. "Do zoids have feelings?" Gaven asked, "Oh no, maybe tommorow, as it is you'll be tossing and turning all night" he replied ruffling Gaven's hair. ~End Flashback~  
  
*This has to be the island my Grandfather was talking about! I know it! And if he's right then those zoids.....those zoids may be the ones with Organoid Systems, the famous Ultimate X zoids* Gaven thought turning around and coming face to face with a brown Zaber Fang, it had 3 rows of spikes running down it's back and 2 rows of spikes on each of it's legs./You going somewhere human?/ it hissed head lowered and teeth bared.  
  
*Uh oh, this is not good, not good at all* Gaven thought backing his Konig Wolf up. /Razorback? I thought you were heading towards Rock Spire Mountain?/ the liger growled to the Zaber Fang, /Hey Nirvana! I met up with a Snipe Master called Stealth Assasin on the way there and he said he would tell everybody he could/ the Zaber Fang grunted. /Good job, Diablo you go take care of the remaining zoids back there me and wolf boy have a score settle/ the liger, now known as Nirvana growled walking towards him. The Berserk Fury nodded and turned and walked back towards the Whale King.  
  
*Diablo,Razorback and Nirvana.....well it seems that my grandfather was right about zoids being as intelligent as humans are* Gaven thought as Nirvana began shooting at him. As he dipped and dodged her fire he couldn't help but wonder how he could hear the zoids talking.*Wait her?Since when has it become a her?And how does my grandfather know so much about the Ancient Zoidians and what happend after the Deathsaurer? Even the best scientists can't figure that out.......* Gaven thought managing to get in a few shots of his own. "BOMBS AWAY!!!!!!!!" he heard a voice from above say. He looked up and saw a missle heading down towards them.  
  
He quickly jumped out of the way but Nirvana wasn't as fortunate, the missle exploded and expanded into a gigantic net. The net landed on top of her and began shocking her. Gaven could now see that the net had been made of pure steel and also had weights on the ends of it. Nirvana struggled and for several minutes it seemed as though the electricity was having no effect at all. But after 10 minutes she finally fell to the ground in defeat, but it still continued to thrash about, though it was clear that it's strength was failing.  
  
"How's that for good timing?" Roland said over the intercom. "It's a good thing I held back until now, otherwise you'd be space dust" he said his Aerosaur appearing from the left. "Hey! Senza and Juliana here, we got the other 2 zoids as well, the Zaber Fang and Berserk Fury" Senza said his face appearing on screen. "And their still putting up quite a fight; hey Roland how much money do you think these zoids are worth?" Juliana asked. "Enough money to make us all rich, if they were tame the would be worth a ton, wild ones like these are bound to be worth millions, right Gaven?" Roland said to him.  
  
"Uh, yeah right...." he said quietly. He couldn't help but feel a little guilty at what was going to happen to the zoids. They would most likely be taken and sold to some rich snob who knew nothing about zoids and didn't want to learn either. Nirvana finally maneged to stand up and she stared straight at Gaven./Just you wait human, your as good as dead once I get out of here, i'll make sure that you pay with your very soul/ she roared venomously before being dragged away in electrified chains.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
DragonMaster 3000: Well I hope you like the story so far and all of the info in the flashback I came up with on a spur of the moment and I just typed it out.  
  
Shadow Dragon: Reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed but flames are not....we'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible. PEACE!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Bound and Gagged

ZOIDS  
METALLIC ILLUSIONS  
  
DragonMaster 3000: Welcom to the next chapter of Metallic Illusions!!!! I'm sorry it took so long and the other chapters have been fixed....I think..... my mom has been sick lately so I haven't been able to get on the computer........  
  
Shadow Dragon: Anyway, what she means is that she's also been to busy playing her new Playstation 2 right? ^_^  
  
DragonMaster 3000: *Grumbles* So? At least I got it up......and I was expecting more then one review......  
  
Shadow Dragon: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!! DragonMaster owns nothing except her 22 zoids models,her Playstation 2, her Gamecube and this story...that is all enjoy!!!!!!  
  
" " talking  
  
* * thinking  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* Point of view change  
  
Chapter Three: Bound and Gagged  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Diablo pulled franticlly at his chains, earning himself another shock. He growled and stomped his foot in frustration. *This can't be happening to us!!* he thought with a snarl as they tried to drag him towards the Whale King, he had been in there before but that didn't mean he was in a hurry to go back inside. With a frustrated grumble Diablo used his the footlocks on his feet to keep himself from being dragged anywhere. In an attempt to get him to move they shocked him over and over, but Diablo refused to move.  
  
I looked over at Ridgeback and saw that she was firing some of her spikes at the zoids trying to keep her secure. "Stop that zoid now!" he heard a voice say. "I'm trying sir but it's no use!" a voice from one of the Dark Horn's replied. I shook my head as the humans tried to move their zoids out of the way, but for every spike that Ridgeback fired off another popped into it's place. a voice roared, I turned and saw the familier black and yellow striped form of Nirvana.  
  
I I hummed looking at the chains wrapped around her legs,neck and body. She glared at me and said, she then turned and growled at the Konig Wolf beside her. The human in it moved back a couple of feet. I looked at the other human controled zoids and lifted my footlocks back up. "Thats a good zoid, finally decided to come peacefully I see" Senza the human who had captured him said tauntingly. I growled angrily and resisted the urge to use my Charge Particle Beam on him.  
  
A small shock through the chains made me start moving towards the Whale King once again. I looked back and saw Ridgeback on the ground with an Aerosaurer standing above her. I wanted to go and tear that human apart for bothering one of my friends but I knew that trying would do me no good, so instead I settled for an angry trek up into the Whale King. I could hear Nirvana snarling and grunting behind me. *Trust Nirvana to put up a fight no matter how hopeless the situation is* I thought looking at the other wild zoids lining the inside of the Whale King. Some of them looked at me as I walked by but most didn't bother. After reacking the middle of the Whale King they yanked on my chains bringing my to an abrupt halt. I shook my head and scratched at the chains around my neck in irritation. After pushing me into place beside a Command Wolf another group of humans tied the ends of my chains to a couple of poles beside and behind me.  
  
Ridgeback looked at me forelornly as they led her to the back of the Whale King and tied her up back there. Nirvana was putting up quite a fight but maneged to give me a worried glance before being shoved into place across from me. Dispite the electrical shocks she recevied for pulling at her chains she struggled anyway. I turned away and tried to get a good look at the chains around my neck, legs and middle. They had tied my drills down so I could use them to hurt anybody, and I was currently suffering from a combat system freeze so I couldn't fire shots anyway. *Same thing probably happened to Nirvana and Rideback* I thought with a sigh.  
  
*They may have us bound but that doesn't mean we're going down without a fight...... * I thought looking at the walkways and windows above me. *They may be small and smart but we'll show them that zoids aren't ment to be controled* I thought waiting patiently for the chance to escape.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Gaven could feel Nirvana's eyes boring into him as he parked his zoid in the section reserved for zoid pilots. He looked over his shoulder and sure enough their she was glaring at him. She gave me small snarl before snapping at a small Hel Digunner beside her. The zoid moved as far away from her as it could without being shocked by the chains restraining it. I shook my head, once again amazed at how animalistic these wild zoids were. After closing the cockpit I made my way over to Nirvana. I could see her twitching, *She want's to tear me apart right here right now but she knows that it won't do her any good....* I thought with sour frown. Instead she settled for glaring angrily at me, she purred calmly, although I could tell she was trying not to tear me apart.  
  
she snarled leaning down until her face was only a couple feet from my own. I she hummed lifting one of her chained feet. I just looked away for a second before turning back to her, "I'm sorry about all of this......really I am" I said staring her straight in the eyes. She cocked her head but said nothing as I turned and walked away. I sat down on the paw of my Konig Wolf.  
  
A month or 2 ago I could have cared less what happened to peoples zoids, but after coming here and seeing zoids living freely and without restraint.....my opinion of zoids had begun to change. I sighed and looked back at Nirvana and then at Diablo who was across from her. Diablo turned and stared at him, and in his eyes I could see his wild sprit and also an intelligence that was unmatched by anything else I had every seen. After staring at me for a few minutes he looked down at Ridgeback, who was creating quite a scene. I shook my head at her seeing as she was shooting spikes everywhere.  
  
I got up and when over to help the other people out. Ridgeback roared trying despratly to get the chains off of her neck. She shuddered as an electric shock rippled through her body. She whimperd and tried again to remove the chains. After looking a little closer I could see that the chains were wrapped so tightly that every time she moved her head she would get a shock. "Losen up the chains on her....it's neck!" I yelled to them, they stopped to stare at me and so did Ridgeback. After cautiously making his way onto her back one on the mechanics lossened up the chains around her neck. He then scrambled down and backed up.  
  
Ridgeback moved her head around a little and then looked at me in surprise, but said nothing and didn't attack anyone else. Ignoring the stare's of the other people I went in to an elevator inside on of the far walls and went up to the 3 floor. Thinking about all the events that had happend today. Roland slapped me on the back as I passed him in the hallway, I gave him a weak smile and went into my room.  
  
I flopped down on the bed and thought about everything that had happend so far. *Why is it that i'm the only one who can understand these zoids? And why do I feel a strange sort of...connection to that one zoid...Nirvana? This just doesn't make any sense* I thought with a sigh. He turned over and shut the light off, he would think more about it in the morning when they left for Blue City.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Dark Renegade paced back and forth while Neptune stood of to one side talking with Stratos a Raynos and a friend of theirs. After waiting and waiting for Nirvana to come home they had finally gone looking for her and they had seen him flying overhead. He supposedly came to warn them about humans but that was impossible.....wasn't it? *Humans haven't been seen by zoids here for thousands of years.....* Renegade thought uneasily. He watched as the Stratos took off towards Forsaken Woods the part of the island where some of the smallest and deadliest zoids of all lived.  
  
Neptune came over to him and he could tell that something was very wrong. he asked worried, she shook her head. she growled looking out across the silent plains; the sun was just starting to go down and it cast and strange but wonderfull glow across the Gale Plains.  
  
Renegade grumbled continuing his pacing. After pacing back and forth for a while he shook his head, Renegade roared looking at a tall volcano in the distance. Neptune said nothing just fell into step behind him. Renegade took one last look around him, wondering if he would ever see his daughter again.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Dragon Rock Mountain.......  
  
Deep within the volcano of Dragon Rock, a strange and mysterious zoid shifted uneasily.He had existed ages before the Ancient Zoidiens created the Deathsaurer and he would exist for many ages to come. For eons he had layed in the same spot in the same volcano as the world passed by around him....but this time.....something was different.  
  
Slowly he opened his eyes,yes this time something was wrong....he didn't know what exactly but something just wasn't right. *Could it be that the events of the past are about to replay again?Only in a different way?*he thought thinking of the Deathsaurer. It had been hard for him to stand by as the Ancient Zoidiens were destroyed but it had to be done. He was forced to sit back as the Deathstinger and then the Deathsaurer were awakened once again. But this time they were both dead and nobody knew where their bodys lay.  
  
*So what is this i'm sensing? I can see danger in mankinds future.....but I can also see a ray of hope....but that ray of hope is also surrounded by misery and dispair*he thought closing his eyes once again.Wait....he must wait until the time was right.....then he would awaken completly, ready to defend mankind against whatever evil was coming.  
  
*Yes, soon my time will come....soon I will be free....I will not let history repeat itself in anyway.....* he thought settle back into his sleep- like state. Soon....very soon and the Twilight Dragon would arise once again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
DragonMaster 3000: So di you like it? The Twilight Dragon wil appear again but not to soon.....after all this story is FAR from over...... ^_-  
  
Shadow Dragon: Anywho, please read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Until next time this is Shadow and the almighty DragonMaster signing out.! ^_^ 


	4. Transportation

Zoids  
Metallic Illusions  
  
DragonMaster 3000: Sorry about the wait, i've been having school trouble.....I'm taught at home but still....  
  
Shadow Dragon: *Cough lazy cough*  
  
DragonMaster 3000: ANYWAY!!! Thanks for the reviews so far!!! And I noticed that I never put in a discription for Gavin so there will be one in this chapter. But to make it short he looks like Hayabusa from Dead or Alive. AND I GOT A NEW ZOID MODEL!!!!!!!!! It's the Energy Liger, it appeared on the last Fuzors episode that came on. And the correct term is Arosaur not Aerosaur....  
  
Shadow Dragon: ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!! And this chapter will be shorter that usual.  
  
zoid " "human * * thinking  
  
Chapter Four: Transportation  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gavin sighed and looked out the window at the rising sun, he just couldn't get those 3 zoids out of his head; even after sleeping for 9 hours. *And Nirvana.... why can't I stop thinking about her? She's just a zoid after all* he thought running a hand though his long auburn hair. He walked over and looked at his reflection. At age 24 and at 6 foot 3 with hazel eyes, he was a respected zoid pilot that had been in many battles. But when he got here they had taken his Shield Liger and replaced it with a Konig Wolf. He sighed again and closed his eyes.  
  
*And I can hear them talking as well....but just those three zoids....and Nirvana...I feel, I don't know connected to her somehow* he thought with another sigh as he went over to the screen on the wall. Using a remote control he turned it on and dialed a number from memory. After to long a familier face popped up. Gavin took a deep breath before saying, "Hello little brother, it's been awhile hasn't it?" he said to his brother Blake of Savage Hammer.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Nirvana tried once again to free herself from the chains around her and recieved a shock for her trouble. I sighed and looked at the other zoids around her. *Why? Whats the purpose of all this? Why bother to capture so many zoids like this?* I thought shaking my head, I looked over at Razorback who was stationed near the back of the Whale King. She was apparently sleeping, but how I didn't know. *Figures....we've been captured by humans, taken aboard a Whale King, and chained down and she's just sleeping away* I thought with a sigh. I felt something by my leg and I immedietly snapped at the Heldigunner beside me. It moved over quickly and looked at me nervously, I gave it a warning growl before returning to my thoughts. I didn't like to be bothered while I was thinking, or doing anything else for that matter.  
  
*And then there's that human.....Gavin wasn't it? He's the reason i'm stuck here yet he says he's sorry for what happened.....I just don't understand.....* I thought growling angrily; I was built to fight not to contemplate the great mysterys of the universe after all. Hey Nirvana a voice said snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked up and saw Diablo nod towards the entrance, I looked and saw the sun coming up as well as a bunch of humans returning. I growled at them as the walked past but most of them just ignored me. However one Gun Sniper got a little to close and I lunged for it, but my chain came up short and I could only snarl and snap at it. "Whoa! You'd better be more carefull next time, that zoid looks like it wants to rip your throat out" one of the humans said before they walked away.  
  
I glared at them as the walked away, but then I settled back into my former position. That's when I noticed something my body felt...different...I felt like I had a little more power then usual. I cocked my head to one side and slowly tried to let go of that power. I stared at my paw in amazement as electricity sparked around them. *Interesting.....but how did I do it?* I thought before shaking my head. These humans involved to much deep thinking and pondering, that's what made them so dangerous, they prefered to think up clever and tricky ways of dealing with things rather then using brute force and stealth like me and other zoids did.  
  
*Well if i'm going to make it out of here then i'll have to pay attention and play by their rules...at least for now that is* I thought looking over at the Whale Kings mouth as it began to close. I could feel the vibrations and hear the hum of the engines as they started up. There was a slight tremor as the Whale King lifted up off the ground and began turning. After a few more seconds it was clear that we were on our way. *But on our way to where? The second I get out of here i'm making a break for it* I thought before turning my attention to Razorback who was just waking up.  
  
/I take it we're moving?/ she asked yawning. I nodded and tried to bite the chains around my legs but I couldn't reach far enough. /Where do you think they're taking us?/ Razorback added looking at all the zoids around us. I simply shook my head, unable to find an answer. I heard a snort from my left and saw a Barigator looking over at us; /They're taking us back to their homeland/ it said obviously disgusted. /Those mindless zoids they control....that's going to be us.....stripped of our free will, and made to obey....THEM/ it added with a hiss. I snarled angrily my short temper growing shorter the longer I stayed here.  
  
/Settle down, under normal conditions I would think nothing of having a Heldigunner for lunch-/ a green Konig Wolf began before the Heldigunner beside me interupted. /I could take you down any time any where!/ it snapped. /I would love to see you try/ the Konig Wolf replied smugly. The Heldigunner was about to respond when Diablo roared as loud as he could.  
  
/That's better, and now that I have everyones attention I have something important to say/ he growled his red eyes daring the other zoids to speak up. When nobody said anything he continued, /For the moment we're going to have to forget who we are and what type of zoid we are../ he said looking at everybody. /We're all zoids and we're all trapped in here together, so weather we like it or not we have to work together to get out of here, we have to think of something fast otherwise we're all going to meet the same fate....understood?/ Diablo growled. All of the zoids reluctantly agreed with this.  
  
/He's right....normally I would shoot at him the first chance I got but now..../ a Dibison began, /Well if humans can band together then we can to.... weather we want to or not/ it finished. Slowly the other zoids nodded or voiced their agreement. /But how are we going to get out of here?/ a Guysak asked its pinchers twitching. /I think I have an idea/ I purred suddenly.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Blake frowned when his older brothers face appeared on screen. "What do you want Gavin?" Blake asked narrowing his eyes. "How do you know I want something?" Gavin asked, a smirk appearing on his face. "Oh, maybe because you haven't contacted me in what? 3 years? You didn't even leave so much as a goodbye letter.....brother" Blake replied angrily. Gavin sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah well I guess I deserved that.....but anyway do you have an empty DVD around?" he asked smirking again. Blake raised his eyebrows instantly.  
  
After looking around for a few minutes he found one and put it in a slot below the screen. "What do you need an empty DVD for?" Blake asked suspicious. Gavin just smiled, "Well i've picked up a less then legal line of work rounding up zoids and..." he began only to be cut off. "You doing something illegal? That's hardly like you Gavin" Blake scoffed. Gavin frowned, "Shut up and listen" he growled angrily. "I think i've stumbled onto something big here....something really really really big" he told Blake. "I'm sending some footage to you now and i'll let you decide what to do with it" he said before cutting the connection.  
  
*Thats just like him* Blake thought as the 'footage' finished loading onto the disk. He took it out and put it into his wall screen tv. And his jaw dropped at what he saw.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
DragonMaster 3000: Well i'm REALLY sorry about the wait but.....i'll be better next time.... ^_^  
  
Shadow Dragon: We're working on 4 stories at once, 3 here and one on fiction press.net.....so REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Arrival

NOTE: This story takes place in the Zoids Fuzors time period.  
  
=zoid talking " "=human talking =thinking  
  
Chapter 5: Conflict  
  
Blake could do nothing but stare at the screen in amazement. The three wild zoids fighting together were amazing enough but it was the red and black striped zoid that caught his attention. There's just no way....it's not possible he thought shaking his head. But there is was in front of him....a wild Berserk Fury. Most wild zoids were weak and didn't put up much of a fight but these three were tearing Zaber Fangs apart with little or no effort at all. He shut the screen off and sighed. There's just no way there can be wild zoids that strong....it's not possible he thought walking out of his room towards the hanger where his own zoid was waiting. He needed to think about this for awhile, after all Gavin would be in touch with him again, he was sure of it. And that's when things would really start to heat up.  
  
Gavin looked out of the window at the mountains below. He checked his watch to see how much time was left before they landed. 30 minutes, i'd better get going now he thought picking up a small grey box about the size of his hand. He stuck it in his pocket and headed towards the elevator that would take him to the engine room. While in the elevator he took a moment to reflect on what he was doing. If this doesn't work and I get caught then I can say goodbye to this world he thought shifting from foot to foot nervously. But I can't just stand bye while these zoids get pawned off to the highest bidder he thought stepping out of the elevator.  
  
The engine room was just a room where an enginner sat around in front of a computer making sure everything was going smoothly. When he walked in he saw that the enginner was sound asleep, making what he had to do much easier. He walked up to the guy sitting there and waved a hand in front of his face to make sure he was really asleep. Then Gavin looked around carefully before bending over and attaching the grey box to a group of wires. Then he stood back up and watched as the computer screen gave a steady reading. Gavin smirked and stepped back into the elevator and headed towards the hanger where all of the zoids were being held. Every thing comes at a price...I just hope i'm not the one stuck with the bill he thought as the door slid open.  
  
Nirvana was ready to destroy anything and everything in her path. She had been captured yesterday afternoon and she estimated that it was now morning. After discovering her strange ability to absorb elecricity she had tried to absorb as much as she could.....and well..... 4 hours later she was still absorbing it. Strange but if anybody tries to stand in my way i'll burn them to a crisp she thought happily. Without the elecricity to stop her she could rip the chains out of the wall easily. Razorback with her pin-point accuracy could break the chains of the others and they would be free.  
  
But suddenly the flow of electricity stopped, and something else that she couldn't quite place was different as well. The other zoids started mumbling as well so she knew that she wasn't the only one who noticed the change. Diablo? I grumbled to him. He nodded and with a sharp tug ripped his chains out of the wall. Well this might be easier then I predicted I thought with a happy growl. I ripped the chains out of the walls and used my teeth to get them off of my legs. Then I used the blades on the sides of my body to cut the chain wrapped around my neck. I shook my head until the chains dropped to the floor.  
  
Well the chains are off but what are we going to do when we get off of this Whale King? Razorback rumbled. We'll just have to deal with that when we get to it Diablo hissed before growling at a Shield Liger next to him; the liger hissed back at him but stepped away from him anyway. I turned my head as a door opened on the far side of the Whale King. The human that had talked to me before stepped out and looking around carefully before walking up to me. "Hey Nirvana" he said looking up at me, I lowered my head so I could see him better. What do want with us? I mean why are you helping us? Your...well,human I purred tilting my head to the side.  
  
He shrugged his shoulders, "Do you always need a reason to help somebody?" he said. I just stared at him for awhile confused at his behavior; zoids only helped those of their own kind and then only if they were family or friends. Wild zoids rarely worked together like she did with Razorback and Diablo. I just don't understand you human....I blame you for everything that's happend to me and still you try to help me...why? What could you possibly gain from any of this? I growled still confused. He just smiled and put a hand on my face.  
  
"You can call me Gavin....and sometimes you have to listen to your heart instead of your head" he said simply. With a snort I lifted my head. Your heart instead of your head I thought thinking about what Gavin had just told me. I felt to Whale King drop a bit and I realized that we were getting ready to land. "We're here now when the Whale King opens you should..." Gavin begain but was cut off by a shout.  
  
"HEY!!! What do you think your doing over there?!" a guy yelled as he stepped out the same door Gavin had come through. Razorback lowered her head and fired several spikes at him. The guy quickly jumped into a Dark Horn to avoid getting hit. Before I could react the Whale King touched down. As it's mouth opened Gavin waved his hands at me franticlly, "GO! GO! GO!" he shouted ushering me out of the Whale King. Diablo kicked on his thrusters and zoomed out of the Whale King and I followed with Razorback behind me.  
  
I flinched a bit when the sun first hit my eyes but they quickly adjusted and I saw 3 other Whale Kings and many different zoids around. Freedom at last! I thought with a happyy roar, but when I heard shots being fired inside the Whale King I had come out of I hesitated. What are you doing?! Let's go! Diablo roared knocking a Gun Sniper out of the way. But as much as a wanted to run, to leave those foul humans behind I couldn't.  
  
Sometimes you have to listen to your heart instead of your head Gavin had told me. And right now my head was shouting at me to leave him behind and never look back.....but in my heart I knew I couldn't leave him, not after everything he had done for us. Hissing in frustration I turned around and ran back up into the Whale King. Nirvana!!! Diablo roared.  
  
I saw the same Dark Horn firing at Gavin as he tried to hid behind what ever her could. I leaped up into the air and sank my teeth into the Dark Horn's neck, giving it a blast of electricity. I heard the sound of more zoids powering up so I quickly spotted Gavin and lowered my head. Get in! Now! I snarled opening my cockpit. He opened his mouth as if to say something but quickly shut it and climbed in. I engaged the boosters on my back and ran out of the Whale King as fast as I could and turned left running deeper into this strange land. There were strange trees all around me but they had no leaves and looked as if they could touch the clouds. I shook my head as small shapes swerved out of my way as I came barreling at them.  
  
I hope i've made the right decision....I really do I thought my heart pounding as I tried to find a way out of this place.  
  
Shadow Dragon: SHE LIVES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 00  
  
DragonMaster 3000: SORRY!!!!! But i've been banned from the computer for a month......school trouble....  
  
Shadow Dragno: Sorry about the short chapter chappie 6 will be up soon.  
  
DragonMaster 3000: Sea of Silver Light will be getting a new chapter by next week I hope...  
  
Shadow Dragon: READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	6. Unlikely Allies

**_NOTE_**: This story takes place in the Zoids Fuzors time period.

zoid talking " "human talking thinking

DragonMaster 3000: Sorry for taking so long but I live in Florida and we just got hit by Hurricane's Charly,Frances,and Jeanne we stayed put for Charly but when we heard on the news that Frances was the size of Texas we put boards on the windows, wrapped up everything in plastic and headed for South Carolina. But we stayed put for Jeanne, we didn't have enough money to go anywhere..... --

Shadow Dragon: So that's the reason it took so long this time.....by the way since Auskid-1 has been so patient with us you can take Xion. But nobedy else can!!!!!!!!

DragonMaster 3000: READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**_NOTE: _**I had to change a few things because of the new Quik edit system or whatenver it's called, so when a zoid talks it will now look like this blah and thougts like this 'blah' and in italics. Plus the correct wording is Arosaur...and not Aerosaur.

Chapter Six: Unlikely Alies

Nirvana rounded another corner and stopped for a moment to look around. What is this place I grumbled looking around at the humans below me. I nearly jumped out of my armor when I heard a voice inside my head start talking. "This place is Blue City" Gavin told me, "And all of those things around you are buildings" he said refering to the tree-like things all around me. I just shook my head and kept running. '_What kind of nightmare is this'_ I wondered turning around another corner.

But I slid to a stop when I saw a Gojulas Giga standing in front of me. "Gummi?!Where did he come from?" Gavin yelled angrily. I backed up a few steps but when I turned around there was an Arosaur standing there. I hissed and turned back to the Gojulas. Well do you have any ideas genius? I said dryly. "Nirvana....do you trust me?" Gavin asked suddenly. I just stood there confused, as the two zoids got closer. Trust you? what do you mean? I rumbled shifting my feet uneasily. An Arosaur I could easily take care of but a Gojulas Giga was a different story.

"If we're going to get out of here then your going to have to let me take control" he said as the Gojulas locked onto me. It took me a moment to figure out what Gavin meant. NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO! I roared shaking my head. "I know you don't like the thought of it...." he began, Don't like it?I can't stand it!!! I roared jumping to avoid a shot from the Gojulas. "But we're running out of space and options.....it's either that or you end up in a cage, and this time you won't be getting out of it" he continued.

As much as I despised the idea he was right, he knew this place a lot better then I did and he could get me,Razorback and Diablo out of here easily. And while I was distracted Gavin took control; before I knew what was happening he had ignited the thrusters on my back and I went sailing over the Gojulas Giga's shoulder. I shook my head and wrenched the controls away from Gavin's hands. "Hey! I'm just trying to help!" he complained.

I shook my head not in the mood to deal with him or anybody else for that matter. I can take care of myself! I roared slowing down a bit as I turned a corner. "Yeah? Well if you don't let me help you then your going to be running around this city until somebody catches you" he told me. I considered this as I raced through the buildings. Finally I sighed and let him have control.

Diablo was furious. When he got captured and taken here he was mad, but when he emerged in this....this **place** it had pushed him over the edge. He would not be stopped. Humans ran in all directions as he used his drills to smash and destroy anything around him. "Alright stop right there!" a voice from behind him said. Diablo turned around and saw an Arosaur and a Gojulas Giga standing there. '_Gojulas Giga's may be tough but their not unbeatable_' he thought as his footlocks went down.

"Gummi! Theres nobody in the cockpit! Not even a computer!" a voice from the Arosaur said. "But that's immpossible! It can't be a wild zoid!" Gummi replied. '_Wild or not i've had enough_!' Diablo thought preparing to fire his charged-particle-beam. But before he could fire a Zaber Fang jumped in front of him. He quickly pointed the beam up to avoid hitting it.

Diablo! I've been looking all over for you! Razorback purred happily. Diablo roared angrily and lunged at her, she jumped back just in time as his jaws snapped shut. She roared and got into and crouched down ready to fight if neccessary. WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!! she roared at him. Diablo hissed and began advancing on her, Watch where your going! Because I won't adjust my aim for you next time!! he snarled as she began backing up. But before Razorback could reply a familier roar came from behind Diablo.

He turned around and saw Nirvana racing towards them, she roared a warning that clearly ment for them to get out of the way. They both jumped back as Nirvana shot past, the blades on her sides engaged. She leaped up and sliced straight down the Gojulas's neck leaving a jagged scar. When she landed on the ground behind him she paused long enough to hiss, This way! Follow me! and then she kept going. Razorback didn't hesitate and ran straight past the surprised Arosaur. Diablo gave it a withering glare before knocking it out of the way. '_ I hope Nirvana knows where she's going_' Diablo thought following her.

Gavin relaxed as he guided Nirvana into a dimly lit tunnel. He pressed a few buttons and a panel opened up in the tunnel wall. He whipped Nirvana to the side and ran through it. He could here Razorbacks footsteps and Diablo's thrusters behind him. He slowed down as they ran down another small tunnel. He stopped as they approched 2 large steel doors. Perfect...what now o mighty one? Nirvana commented dryly.

He turned on the intercom and switched to a certain frequency. "Xion....Xion are you there?It's me Gavin" Gavin asked waiting for a reply. After a couple of seconds he heard, "I'm sorry but Xion is not here right now please leave your name, number and zoid after the beep, neither will be returned" a voice replied. Gavin sighed and shook his head. '_Well Xion hasn't changed a bit_' he thought taking a deep breath. "XION OPEN THESE DOORS RIGHT NOW OR I'LL BLAST MY WAY THROUGH!!!" Gavin yelled back angrily.

He heard a laugh on the other end, "Well there's no need to yell about it now is there? The only people who know this frequency are you,me, and Sapphire" he taunted. "Xion i've just got back from a 'job' I had and I am not in the mood right now" Gavin growled reaching the end of his rope or patience. Without another word the doors in front of him slid apart revealing countless numbers of strange and unusual zoids.

Nirvana hesitated before walking forward. She looked around in silence at all the zoid around her. What...is this place? she asked pausing to look at a white Konig Wolf with two blades, a dual sniper rifle, and feet shaped like a Shadow Fox's. It's teeth were also much bigger and sharper. "This is the lair of one of the smartest zoid pilots alive" Gavin replied as they continued. When he got the end of the row of zoids he stopped Nirvana and jumped down from the cockpit.

"Well,well, well... if it isn't my old pal Gavin" a voice from his left called out. Gavin turned and saw Xion walking towards them. He was 6 foot 3 with straight evenly cut blond hair that ended just above his shoulders. He wore a long-sleeved black shirt with black pants and brown boots. He also had a sleevless tan trench coat, and a black cowboy hat.

He looked up at Nirvana a raised an eyebrow, "Brought me some zoids have you?" he asked with a smirk. "Yeah, you wish" Gavin said running a hand through his long hair. "I needed a place to hide these guy's while I figure out what to do with them" Gavin replied with a sigh. Xion nodded and turned towards Razorback and Diablo, after looking them up and down for a few minutes he grunted. "Wild zoids from Ambasinian Island right" Xion stated more then asked. Gavin nodded as Nirvana looked at him suspiciously.

Xion turned and headed towards a door in front of Nirvana, he stopped when he got to the door. "Make yourselves comfortable" he said addressing the 3 zoids. "Your going to be here for awhile" he added coldly before motioning for Gavin to follow him.

Razorback shook her head as Xion and Gavin left. She looked around before finding an empty spot and lying down. She was worn out from everthing that had happend today and yesterday. '_One minute i'm home the next i'm depending on a human to get me back_' she thought. I wasn't that she didn't trust Gavin, he proved he could be trusted but...Xion was a different matter. He may be human but he gave her the chills. She shuddered and looked over at Diablo who was looking at Nirvana with pure hatred in his eyes.

YOU LET HIM CONTROL YOU!!!! Diablo exploded with a roar. Nirvana hissed and glared at him, He knew his way around the city! It was either that or wander around the city until I was captured again! she snarled. Diablo shook his head and gave a snort of disgust. He's still human and he can't be trusted.....no matter how hard he tries to help us Diablo growled and Nirvana turned her back on him. Keep it up and you'll end up like all the other brain-dead zoids in this rotten place, human-lover!! he snapped. Nirvana froze and turned around slowly her eyes blazing.

What....did you call just call me? she whispered. Diablo arched his neck, You heard me, your so infatuated with that human you don't know your head from your tail human-lover! he taunted as Nirvana lowered her head. Take it back she whispered the stripes on her armor lighting up. Take it back? Why? so I can become just as weak as you he snapped at her. By now electricity had begun to race all over her body. I....said...take....it......BACK!!!!!! she roared launching herself at him. Diablo whipped around and knocked her away with his tail.

Nirvana skidded back and leaped at him again her paws glowing gold as she hit him in the face with her strike laser claw. Her attack left a large grove in the side of his face. Razorback leaped up, Don't fight you guy's!! We should be working together not fighting!! she rumbled trying to calm them down. Shut it Razorback! Diablo snarled glaring at her. You've gone to far this time Diablo Nirvana said advancing on him. To far?! I haven't gone far enough! Diablo roared aiming at her.

Razorback looked back and forth between her two friends. Nirvana was usually a nice zoid who wouldn't dream of hurting one of her friends. '_But Diablo's pushed her to far this time_' Razorback thought, as Nirvana leaped up and sank her teeth into Diablo's neck, shocking him with millions of volts of electricity. Diablo recoiled and stumbled back before falling to his feet.

DragonMaster 3000: Well I finally got this chapter up.....

Shadow Dragon: About time.....System Shutdown should have a new chapter up soon.

DragonMaster 3000: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! After all those hurricanes I we need something to cheer us up...

Shadow Dragon: PEACE!!!!!!!


End file.
